It is well known that ultraviolet (a.k.a. UV) light of a particular range of wavelength, called germicidal UV light, can destroy germs. The Ultraviolet Disinfection Device of the present invention is a device that kills germs by means of the germicidal UV light that is generated by the ultraviolet lamp. Elongated personal articles, such as toothbrush and chopsticks, can be disinfected by inserting them into the device.
Currently, there are two types of ultraviolet disinfection devices for disinfecting long objects such as toothbrushes and chopsticks. One type uses an enclosed case, with several hooks or other fixtures inside for hanging or holding the objects to be disinfected. The user only need to place the objects properly, close the cover, and turn on the ultraviolet lamp. Disinfection is achieved by illuminating the objects to be disinfected for a certain period of time with the ultraviolet light that is generated by the ultraviolet lamp inside the device. Although this type of device can disinfect effectively, it is not convenient. The user has to spend time opening and closing the cover, as well as hanging or placing the objects properly. The other type of device, which is more popular, uses a simpler design. By inserting the objects to be disinfected into the disinfecting cells of the device through the openings on the top cover of the device, the portions of these objects that are exposed to the ultraviolet light can be disinfected. But that introduces another more serious issue that concerns safety. Since ultraviolet light can leak from the holes through which the objects are inserted for disinfection, it can hurt the eyes of the user if the user looks into the ultraviolet lamp of the device through those holes.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need for an ultraviolet disinfection device that provides effective disinfection and is both convenient and safe to use. This invention addresses this need.